You Stole Me Heart Part III
by crazy fan 35
Summary: This is part 3 of You Stole Me Heart! Summary: The crew is back and they are going to try and take the girls with everithing they have. Will they suceed or are they really going against all odds, and in the end they wuill end up dead?


**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while huh? Well here is part three, I have to do a lot of editing and add a lot of stuff to this part, due to the fact that I had writer's block when I originally wrote it out. So here we go with part three!! **

* * *

**Part 3: The Beginning of the End**

**I lost him for good and I know he is waiting for me. . . **

**Chapter 22 **

It has been exactly 5 years 2 months 3 weeks 4 days and 12 hours since she last saw her son and lover. Kairi was a bit taller now and she was 32 years but she was still looked in her twenties. Her auburn hair was longer than before, she was a little slim and she was paler that ever. She hadn't smiled and spent most of her nights crying. Akira was walking right beside her. Her long blond hair was longer and darker, her bright blue eyes where sadden and down. All around town they were known as "the Weeping ladies of the dark lords", but of course Kairi and Akira were used to the insults and glares.

Today was very unusual for any woman to take a walk. It was raining; the weather had begun to drop drastically as the fall season drew close. Today however both women were somehow they were drawn towards the beach. Was it because it was the anniversary of their departure or was it because it was time for them to return?

Akira and Kairi had become close friends, since them both lost something dear and something very important that they loved. They stood looking into the dark horizon of the ocean. The dark water reflected the terrible mood of the sky. Of in the distant, it was faint, and for a few seconds they thought that they were hallucinating, was a large ship coming into view. It was dark, and their flag showed a dark heart with a crown on top.

Their expression quickly changed, their sadden eyes turned bright with joy and love. Their frowns turned into big smiles. The ship began to get closer and closer towards the docks of the same boring town. Their hearts and souls were hungering for their kisses and their warmth. As the boat stopped they waited to see who the first to get out was. To their surprise a young man of sixteen jumped down he was wearing a small hat the usually first mates wear, his crystal sapphire eyes with a slash of violet looked around with the meanest of glares. His auburn hair was shown of what the hat didn't cover. He was wearing all black like Sora usually did and he had his devilish grin, the young man was tall, and fit. Akira ran towards him and hugged him; at first he was surprised, not recognizing her. She kissed him in his lips gently, making him remember her sweet kiss and her sweet voice. His eyes changed into sadness and began to hug her really tight.

"Aros!! Where in blazes are you!! How many times do I have to tell ye scallywag not to get down without the captain's permission!!" A stern familiar voice was heard behind them. Sora came into view with his usual glares trying to hold back his anger. Just as he was about to scold his son some more, an auburn pale angel came into his view. Without any hesitation he quickly ran towards her and pulled her unto his lips. His passion and his love for her were burning brighter than ever. Not to mention his heart was aching without her, memories was the only thing that he had. Those three things were the only things motivating him to move on everyday and come back as he had promised her.

"Sora I missed you so much!!" Kairi cried in his strong arms. Akira and Aros walked over Kairi and Sora they all gave big hugs to each other and began to walk off in their own directions. Kairi and Sora hand in hand, while Aros and Akira was holding on to one another.

The governor sat in his chair, as he aged his greed began to grow and the desire to kill both Sora and Aros where the only thing that ran trough his mind. Gerald Hikaru was now entering his 70's but he was healthy as ever. His auburn hair didn't show anymore, he had his white hairs making an appearance on his head. Gerald was waiting for Sora and Aros to come back to destroy them. Wakka told him that all the pirates where mortal now and it was easier to kill them. Gerald knew that those sea rats would come back crawling for Akira and Kairi. They where fools to love, because their love was going to get them killed. His foolish daughters were indeed useful for something after all.

"Aros how you been? It's been a long time hasn't it!" Akira said as she was holding Aros hand. He just smiled at her and opened his mouth but no words cam out, he didn't know what to say, her beauty had stunt him, and every time he would look at her he would get weird feelings and an urge to be with her.

He tried again as she turned around, "I been fine, and after my dad retires I'm the next captain!"

"That's nice, but promise me something Aros . . . promise me that no matter where you go that you would take me with you!"

"I promise!" he said with determination in his voice. She pulled him in for a kiss. Then they heard giggles in the back.

"Hey Akira is that your boyfriend? Wait till my mom hears about it!!" a boy's voice was heard. A ten year old boy was standing in front behind them. He had deep green eyes with blue and he had curly blond hair.

"Ace, Get home this instance and I beg you not to tell mother!!" Akira begged. Her brother looked at her and ran towards his house sticking his tongue out to both Akira and Aros. Aros just slightly smile and just vanished all of sudden. He appeared in front of Ace with a deadly glare. Ace just stared in amazement and in fear . . . who the heck was he? Ace found himself running in another direction, his fears had completely taken control of his actions. He was scare and that man was enjoying every moment of it. Aros was determined to torment the child, after all he was bored, and he had promised his father that he would never let anyone get in the way of his happiness. He multiplied into ten copies of himself and surrounded Ace, blocking any possible exit.

"Guess which one is the real me and I'll let you free!" Aros stated along with his duplications. The boy pointed randomly and missed, Aros began to laugh hysterically as the young child was curled in a ball tears on his face. Akira, full or horror and deception ran towards Aros screaming for him to stop. Aros just looked at her with disappointment, and quickly made all the ten copies disappeared. Aros flew to her side and looked at her and the boy. Aros ashamed of what he did looked into the other direction only to catch a very angry captain.

"Aros how many times do I have to tell you not to show off your powers for you to understand!!"

"Sorry captain," Aros said with his eyes eying the floor avoiding his father's eyes. He knew he meant no harm; however, doing such foolish things could cost him his life. Sora looked at his son, trying to bottle up his anger and fear. He was afraid that he could have killed that child like he had killed the others 6 years ago.

"Boy, look at the captain's eyes when ye speak . . . Also just call me dad while we are here!" Aros looked up and nodded. For the past five years Sora has been though on Aros, he screamed for no reason, and treated him lower than garbage. Aros knew training to be a pirate was hard, but he didn't expect it to be that bad. Although he knew his father wanted the best for him. After everyone in the ship was below deck asleep, his father and him would spent half the night talking and enjoying each others presence. He had learned a lot on those short five years, especially more about his father's dark past that no on knew about. Some stuff was so dark that even his father himself knew nothing about it.

Kari walked towards Ace and took his little hands he walked him to the corner and began to talk to the kid. The little boy nodded his head and smiled at Kairi, he then continues ahead towards his house leaving Akira, Kairi, Aros and Sora alone in the street. Rain began to pour again but they just stood there letting the rain drops refresh them and renew them of their sins.

**

* * *

****A/N: There you have it! The introduction to part three of you stole me heart. Due to some problems with the story, I have reduced this story into 4 parts. The forth part is going to be Sephiroth's whole past, and what exactly happened between him and Sora. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! **


End file.
